


pretty girls above

by lookingatstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingatstars/pseuds/lookingatstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>girl!Zayn going down on girl!Niall. super PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty girls above

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1D girl ficathon [here](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12889393#t12889393). Written & posted under the influence. Part of a College AU WIP I'll probably never finish.

Maybe it’s because Niall isn’t from England, but she doesn’t make friends, not really. There’s a girl in her Econ class who sits next to her at lunch on her third day, but she never says anything, just stares around the cafeteria in a daze, standing and walking off when the bell rings. It’s the end of her fist week when she turns to the girl, thick black hair slicked up, leather jacket clinging to her. “Hey, so. I’m Niall,” she says, offering her hand. 

The girl doesn’t take it, just stares at her in an unimpressed sort of way, picking at her bright nail polish. “I’m Zayn,” she says, after a few moments, eyes meeting Niall’s. “You’re from Ireland.”

“Yeah,” agrees Niall, smiling over at her. “I like your outfit,” she says, eyes roaming over Zayn’s tight black dress, a scarf hanging around her neck, leather jacket fitted tightly to her skin. 

“Thanks,” she says, nodding towards the exit. “Wanna bail?”

Niall shouldn’t, but Zayn seems cool and making a friend wouldn’t be awful, so she goes with it. “Okay, yeah.”

They head outside, Zayn leading them under the bleachers, a few people seated on a blanket, grinning up at them. “Zayn!” shouts a girl, seated between a boy’s legs, short brown hair styled messily. “Who’s your friend?”

“This is Niall,” says Zayn, before pointing to the girl, “that’s Louis and her boyfriend Harry. That’s Josh and Aiden.”

Niall nods at them, waving a bit before sitting down next to Zayn. 

-

Niall shifts on Zayn’s bed, smiling at the song playing in the background. “What’s this?” 

Zayn’s eyes widen as she shrugs off her leather jacket, tossing onto the floor in the corner. “It’s Brian McKnight. This is my R&B mix. It’s got everything.” She flops down on the bed next to Niall, her head touching Niall’s hip and smiles up at her. “Mostly 90’s ‘cause that’s just how I roll.”

Niall giggles, biting down on her lip. “I like it.” 

“You should,” says Zayn, eyes drifting over Niall. Niall can’t help but swallow hard at that, reaching for her phone to check messages, keeping her hands busy. 

“C’mere,” Zayn mumbles and Niall shifts, lying down on her back next to Zayn, their faces inches apart. 

“Hi,” she whispers, the beat of the song soothing her. “What’s up?”

Zayn shrugs, eyes roaming over Niall. Niall lets her eyes wander as well, taking in Zayn’s cheekbones, covered in a bright pink blush, her mascara and eyeliner heavy, her lips red as blood. Niall barely holds in her gasp when Zayn reaches out, thumb tracing Niall’s cheekbone, smiling softly at her. Niall knows it’s coming, but it still surprises her when Zayn fits their lips together, shifting into Niall’s side, hand curled against Niall’s cheek.

Niall can’t help but respond, lips parting to grant Zayn access, fingers clutching at Zayn’s shoulder as she moves on top of her, a leg pressed between Niall’s. Zayn licks into her mouth, trailing her hand from Niall’s cheek down to her breast, squeezing it through the fabric of her dress. Niall whimpers into the kiss, moving her hands to Zayn’s hips, and arches into her. Zayn breaks away to smile down at her, thumb coming up to Niall’s lips, brushing against them. “I got lipstick all over you,” she says, voice soft.

Niall grins. “I don’t mind,” she says, tilting up to kiss her again. 

Niall arches into her, Zayn’s hands trailing up her chest and over her breasts, pulling her shirt up slowly as they make out. Niall lifts her arms to accommodate her, breaking away to let Zayn pull it off completely. “You too,” Niall breathes out, licking at her lips, chapped and sore from kissing. 

Zayn laughs, sitting up on her knees between Niall, pulling her dress over her head. Niall swallows hard, taking in Zayn’s body, her bra black and lacy. “You’re beautiful,” she breathes out, grabbing for her and pulling her back down, kissing her again.

Zayn reaches between them, undoing Niall’s jeans and slips a hand inside, hand rubbing Niall’s pussy through the fabric of her panties, moaning into her lips. “You’re so wet,” she says, pushing the cup of Niall’s bra down, leaning down, tongue darting out against Niall’s nipple. Niall lets out a moan, arching into Zayn, fingers threading through her hair. “Fuck,” she breathes, eyes falling shut as Zayn slips her other hand, still working on Niall’s pussy, into her panties. She runs a finger through Niall’s folds, sucking hard on her nipple, pressing down against Niall’s leg. When she breaks away from Niall’s breast, Niall can’t help but whimper, blinking open her eyes, cheeks blushing and shining. “Don’t stop,” she begs. 

Zayn huffs out a laugh. “Don’t worry, love,” she says, tugging down Niall’s jeans and panties, tossing them aside. It isn’t until she’s between Niall’s legs, pressing a kiss to her thigh that Niall realizes her intentions. 

“Oh my god,” she breathes out, sitting up on her elbows to look down at Zayn, watching as she parts Niall’s folds and licks at her clit, smiling into it. Niall falls back onto the bed, moaning loudly and Zayn laughs. 

“Shh,” she says, easing a finger inside of her. “My parents think we’re doing homework.”

Niall nods, barely registering her voice, hips bucking into Zayn’s touch. Niall’s had a few boys going down on her back home, but this is nothing like that. Zayn is flicking her tongue up and down Niall’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and scraping her teeth against it as it drags free. It’s borderline painful, but it feels so good, Niall can’t help but beg for more. Zayn adds a finger, murmuring into her cunt. “You’re dripping.”

“Yeah,” Niall whimpers, fingers tightening in Zayn’s hair. “I’m so close.”

That must be all the encouragement Zayn needs before she goes back to work, fingers moving with her tongue, board licks down Niall’s pussy. She flicks her tongue over Niall’s clit over and over until Niall can’t hold can’t anymore, twisting into the sheets, hips coming off the bed as she comes with a gasp, freezing up. 

She huffs out a laugh, blinking open her eyes to see Zayn hovering over her with a smile. Niall leans up to kiss her, tasting herself on Zayn’s tongue and it makes her feel stomach flip. “I wanna do that for you,” she hears herself saying, and she means it. 

“I would hope so,” Zayn says, shifting so she’s lying beside Niall in her bra and panties. Niall’s never gone down on her a girl, but she thinks it might be something she wouldn’t mind doing on the regular.


End file.
